


Recruits

by notstilinski



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ficlet, Kyle And Rogelio Are The Only Actual Characters, M/M, The Others Are Merely Mentioned In This, There's No Explicit Romance But Hints Of A Budding Relationship Slash Feelings, Writing Exercise, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Kyle had been one of the scrawniest kids that he had ever seen.





	Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> I heard that season 2 is coming out in a couple months/next month so I wanted to get a quick fic in before that. Kyle and Rogelio are my favorite background characters and I chose to write about them because 1. They're adorable & 2\. Season 2 will probably (hopefully) have more content for them so we can know more!

I. 

     Kyle had been one of the scrawniest kids that he had ever seen. It was a mystery how he had survived that long in the Fright Zone. A kid of a senior officer? Lonnie had made a bet with some of the other recruits about it and she was sure that she would win it. Maybe, he thought to himself as he watched Kyle stumble through orientation, but the Horde had a bigger habit of taking in orphans and kids from broken homes. The Horde had saved so many of them so it would make sense that they would take in someone like Kyle, right? They saved people. 

 

 

II. 

     It was mealtime and their entire squad had gone ahead of them. Rogelio hovered awkwardly in the doorway as sniffles filled the empty room. A smart move, on Kyle’s part, to wait until he was alone to cry. They were going to be soldiers so they had to be tough! It didn’t matter if he thought that the instructor (and Lonnie) had been too harsh on him. Thick skin was good to have in the Fright Zone and in the recruitment program. He probably wouldn’t survive without it.

 

III. 

      “You don’t have to worry about me.”

      Kyle had yet to cry or let out any signs of sniffles… Almost like he was learning! It was terrible but they had to, right? He huffed softly before he turned to look at the smaller recruit. Despite being the obvious muscle of their team, Rogelio also showed promise as a medic. Everyone had basic medic training but he showed promise in furthering it- Taking care of Kyle’s injury seemed like good practice. 

     “I’m serious.”

     “You should rest,” Rogelio interrupted as he started to gather his things. “It’ll help.”

 

IV.

      Thick skin was important to have in the Fright Zone and in the Horde. Every single one of the recruits had learned that early on and it was enforced rather aggressively. What good would sensitive soldiers be to them? But Lonnie had gone too far. It was the right thing to do to step in. (No one questioned it when Adora stepped in or stood up for Catra). He didn’t care how annoyed Lonnie was or how surprised everyone else seemed. It was the right thing to do and he didn’t need an ridiculous reason to step in. (But he couldn’t get the surprised look Kyle had as soon as he spoke up off his mind).

 

V.

     “Thanks for earlier.”

Silence settled over them again. 

     “I- I didn’t expect you to say anything.”

More silence.

     “Why don’t you talk that much?”

      A small noise. Almost like he had tried to muffle a snort of amusement and a laugh. Kyle looked like he had just seen him tap dance and back flip out of the room or something. The question had been unexpected- Completely fair but unexpected. 

It was almost a surprise that Kyle had been bold enough to say anything. 

      “I never had any reason to.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Glad you got to the end and hoped you liked it! You can leave a kudo or a comment, if you want.
> 
> If you really liked it then you could consider supporting me on ko-fi ( http://ko-fi.com/stiles ) or visit my tumblr @ notstilinski where I sometimes do writing commissions.


End file.
